For example, a conventional probe pin including a wiping function (see PTL 1) includes: a first member, a second member, and a spring member.
The first member, which is made of a metallic plate, includes a first opening extending from one end of the first member in a longitudinal direction thereof by a given length a pair of contacts elastically deformable by the first opening, each of the contact including at least a first part separated from each other by a first distance and a second part separated from each other by a second distance larger than the first distance of the first part, and an extending portion extending from the pair of contacts toward the other end of the first member facing the one end
The second member, which is made of a metallic plate, includes an engagement portion engaging with the first member and provided at one end of the second member and a second opening extending from the engagement portion in a longitudinal direction thereof by a given length, the engagement portion including e part thicker than the first distance of a first region.
The spring member is configured to bias the first member and the second member in a direction in which the first member and the second member are separated from each other.
In the probe pin, the first member and the second member intersect each other such that the engagement portion of the second member is located in a first opening of the first member, and such that the extending portion of the first member is at least partially located in a second opening of the second member.
When the first member moves in a direction in which the first member approaches the second member, the engagement portion moves from a second region of the pact of contacts to the first region to open the pair of contacts.
In the probe pin, as illustrated in FIGS. 8, 10, and 14 of PTL 1, a pair of contacts 220a and 220b is opened according to sliding of a contact enlarge portion 320 to ensure the wiping function.